River Wild
by StraylightRevelation
Summary: Luffy and Nami find themselves stranded after being washed down a rageing river. Now its their job to survive and find their way back to the crew. Feelings begin to flow between the two as the journey. i suck at Summarys. first 2 chapters are short sorry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. The rating is for future chapters.

**Chapter One**

Blood welled in Luffy's mouth even as he took another hard hit to the stomach and stumbled. The boy was badly injured and was very much fighting a losing battle. Then again, it was hard to fight someone you couldn't hit and that was the case when it came to Captain Smoker. Luffy spat the blood out and whipped his hand across his mouth as the Marine watched him smirking.

"What's the problem Mugiwara? Done already?"

The captain growled, frustrated. The only reason they were in this situation was because he and Nami, being the two healthiest after an ambush attack, had been sent to find food and supplies. Turns out the ambush hadn't been over. Luffy began to steam again as he activated Gear Second for the third time. He was desperate and that only grew as he felt Nami bump against his back.

"Luffy…What do we do?" Smoker began to move forward, raising his keroseki jut for another attack.

The boy swallowed, "Nami. Get ready to switch with me and block."

The woman nodded, changing places flawlessly as Luffy took out the last couple Marines and Nami blocked the jut with her climatact. "Luffy! I can't hold him!"

The boy turned and grabbed her, pushing the navigator down as he ducked the jut and used Smokers own momentum to throw him over his back onto the ground. He picked Nami up and started running; using the momentum he gained from Gear Second to carry them faster.

"We can't go back to the ship, Luffy. The others aren't ready for a fight again so soon!"

The boy nodded. "I know."

He kept running, hopping he could escape the Marine before the gear ran out. Unfortunately he was forced to stop before it did as they found themselves on the edge of a high cliff, poised over a river.

"Damn it!" Luffy growled even as a smug voice came from behind them.

"Looks like your luck just ran out Mugiwara."

The boy backed right to the edge of the cliff, Nami holding tightly to his vest as the Marine moved closer. Luffy was out of time. If that jut touched him he was useless and they would both be captured. On the other hand the river offered one last potential escape. If it was salt water Nami wouldn't be able to keep them both afloat in her current state. If it was fresh water they might stand a chance. All this went through the captain's head in a split second. He wrapped an arm around Nami's waist and the woman clung to him as if she knew what had just gone through his head. Smoker caught on half a second too late and could only watch as the two plummeted and were swept away by the river.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Luffy floundered to the choppy surface of the river, momentarily grateful as he realized it was fresh water and he wouldn't sink automatically. Drowning, however was still very possible in the turbulent waters. He wrapped himself around Nami to protect her from rocks and keep her with him as they were swept along. The captain was relying heavily on his own natural ability to float but the current was too strong and the two found themselves pulled under time and time again.

They floundered and fought, clinging to one another to keep from losing each other as well as avoid getting smashed against the rocks that jutted from the white water. Both were successful for a time until Luffy cried out as they were slammed against one of the sharp rocks, the current pinning them there. Pain ripped its way up the rubber mans back even as he struggled to free them, Nami forced against him by the waves.

She struggled in the current, "Luffy! Are you all right!?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't know but we need to get off this rock or we're both gonna drown!"

For a few desperate moments it seemed like that would be the case until suddenly Luffy managed to strike back, hard on the rock and free them both. The slight relief was short lived though as the boy suddenly choked as he found himself hung up by the string that kept his hat around his neck.

"Luffy!"

Nami clung to him in order to keep from being swept away as she tried to help the choking captain. The string snapped suddenly and the precious treasure was taken by the river even as its owner desperately tried to reclaim it.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed as she was suddenly pulled away and a roar filled the boys ears. He turned a split second before he too was thrown over the waterfall they had failed to notice in their panic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece

**Chapter Three**

Nami groaned awake, her entire body aching. She sat up, rubbing her head. "Luffy?"

No response and the girl panicked. The last she'd seen of him had been seconds before she had been thrown over the falls…and he had been hurt somehow from being smashed up against the rocks. She stood, her entire body protesting as she began to move down the rocky bank.

"Luuuuuffy!" She called for the captain even as she scoured the edge of the river for him.

Had he drown? Nami had never actually been with Luffy around anything other than salt water and wasn't sure how well he could actually swim. Maybe he was wandering somewhere in the woods? She hopped that wasn't the case. The boy had been badly wounded _before_ they had been plunged into the river. The last thing he needed to be doing was wandering around some place where he didn't know where he was.

"Luuuuuffy!" She called again.

Still no answer and worry began to eat at her and she continued on. Hours passed as the woman scoured the shoreline before something red in the reeds by the river caught her eyes.

"Luffy!?" She struggled down to the reeds prying them away. "Luffy!" A frown pulled her face when she saw what it really was.

The red she had seen was not the red of his vest that she had hoped for but instead red ribbon. She paused. Red ribbon? Luffy's hat! She pulled and sure enough the treasure came up out of the silt, ripped on one side and string broken but mostly intact none the less. Nami looked around for any sign of its owner but there was nothing. Fear and slight sadness tugged her as she clutched the hat to her. Maybe Luffy really HAD drown upon falling into the river below the falls. She sniffed lightly, guilt sinking into her as she started to lose hope of finding the captain.

"Luffy…"

Darkness began to gather as she continued her search and soon she was forced to stop and make camp for the night. The navigator stayed close to her small fire, her torn clothing and the fact she was still wet making it hard to keep warm. She found her heart ached deeply at the thought of never seeing Luffy again and it made the darkness of the night seem all the deeper. It was too much like the time they had all been separated before. She curled tighter around herself as she lay down, sleep finally gently claiming the navigator as sorrow ate at her.

Time again began to pass and it was past midnight when Nami was awoken by the sounds of movement. She sat up, rubbing at her sleepy eyes.

"L-luffy…is that you?"

A low growl answered her and she was immidietly awake, reaching for her climatact. Pale moonlight cast the entire shore and the edge of the trees in a pale silver light, her fire no more than embers at this point. A pair of yellow eyes shone from just within the trees, a lithe shape outlined by the moonlight. Fear struck the girl hard and she griped her climatact for dear life as she held her ground, waiting for the animal to spring.

Minutes ticked by, the creature watching her from the shadows, all too aware its prey was now weary of it. It turned its head suddenly as there was more movement in the under growth. It was something fast and Nami couldn't help but cry out in fear as the big cat suddenly yowled as it was tackled by whatever else had joined them. Both new comer and predator disappeared in the under growth which shook as a scuffle took place. There were multiple yowls and snarls from the cat before it finally succumbed to its assailant as they rolled out of the underbrush.

An angry hiss came from the thing before it beat a hasty retreat into the woods, leaving Nami alone with the new threat. Nami raised her climatact, making herself look as threatening as possible as the thing crouched there, panting for a few moments.

"Stay back you! I-I mean it!"

The thing moved quick and Nami swung at it only to have a hand catch her climatact.

"Nami.."

A pause as the woman recognized the voice…and the fact that whatever it was wasn't looking to eat her.

"Luffy?"

There was light amusement in the voice as it replied. "And who else would it be?"

Relief flooded through the woman and she dropped her weapon, going quickly to the boy and burying herself against him, hugging tightly.

"Thank god Luffy! I thought you had drown…"

The boy patted her lightly and returned the embrace. They stayed like that for a few moments before Nami suddenly started and masked her concern with annoyance. She hit him soundly in the chest.

"Baka! You had me worried! I've been scouring the banks looking for you all day and then you scare the hell out of me fighting that damn lion! Where have you been!?"

The boy blinked lightly. "I've been looking for you all day…and that lion attacked me first so I was only defending myself…and you in turn because it came looking!"

She rolled her eyes lightly, going to stoke the fire. Nami started lightly as the flames grew once more to reveal blood all over her arms. That hadn't been there earlier and she hadn't been hurt again since crawling out of the river. She turned to look at Luffy, frowning. It was extremely obvious he had seen better days. The light of the fire revealed him to be badly bruised and cut up just about everywhere. There was dried blood on his face as well as, chest, arms and legs. Add to that the badly torn clothing and the fact his right eye seemed to have swollen shut and he very much looked like…well…like he had gotten his ass handed to him by a marine, been washed down a river and then had spent the day wandering the woods before getting in a fight with a large cat. Nami took this all in in a matter of seconds.

"You look horrible."

A smirk as the captain sat down by the fire. "Thanks. You look like you've seen better too."

She frowned and obliged in smacking him in the back of the head for the comment. He grunted lightly but didn't really respond.

Nami frowned. "Are you still bleeding somewhere?"

Luffy continued watching the fire, taking the heat in as he did so.

He shrugged. "Dunno…probably."

Nami frowned, trying to get a better look at him as he sat. "Baka! What do you mean probably? If your bleeding you should be aware of it so you can stop it!"

The boy shrugged. "I'll take care of it when I get a chance I'm sure." He looked at the woman. "I was more worried about finding you." A pause, "That reminds me!"

He got up and disappeared into the brush, returning a few minutes later with an array of things. Nami quirked a brow and began looking through it. Blankets, some clothing, a first aid kit, and some fishing line.

The woman was slightly impressed. "Where did you find all of this?"

Luffy blinked. "Out in the woods…must have been abandon there is all I can guess."

She stared at him for a few moments and shrugged. That was a good enough explanation for her. She began looking through the medical supplies as Luffy gathered up more fire wood. She called him over once the fire was burning bright again and they had plenty of wood.

"Get over here so I can see to your wounds before you pass out." Luffy blinked but obeyed, going to sit cross legged in front of her.

She remembered earlier in the river he had apparently been hurt when they had been slammed up on the rocks and decided to check his back first. "Turn around will you?"

Luffy nodded and did so. A light gasp escaped the woman as she caught sight of the wounds on his back. She carefully pulled his vest off. "Good God…Luffy some of these are DEEP…did all of this happen in the river?" A nod and he hissed lightly as Nami began to dab disinfectant on it. There was silence for a few minutes as she tended to him before the captain spoke up.

"What about you? I mean..are you okay?" Nami nodded. "I've got a few cuts and bruises…and my ankle is swollen…other than that I'm fine." She dabbed disinfectant on his eye and he closed them tiredly. "We should both try and get some sleep."

A nod is all she managed to get from him before he moved a couple feet away, pulling a blanket with him and lay down, weary of his back. Nami tended to her own small cuts and then lay down as well, curling up in her blanket. Only an hour passed before rustling in the bushes brought Nami awake again. She scrambled up, nervous that the lion might be back. The fire was low and Luffy was no more than an immobile lump a few feet away. The night noises began to play with her already paranoid mind and she briefly debated going to lay by Luffy. She fought with herself for minutes before a loud hoot from an owl got her scared enough to where she actually got up and moved over to the captain, bumping him as she lay quickly down.

He grunted and mumbled for a moment before rolling over to face the woman. He stared at her blearily for a moment before yawning.

"Whas wrong…" He muttered sleepily.

Nami stared at him. "Nothing…I'm just…" Another loud hoot interrupted her and she pressed against him. He quirked a brow.

"Im just cold okay?"

Luffy blinked as if he were going to question but didn't, instead he lifted an arm, momentarily opening his blanket. The woman kept playing her cold card, feeling slightly awkward as she slid in next to the captain as he lay under the blanket. The boy didn't seem to care either way as he tucked the blankets around them, making sure they were both completely covered before his mouth opened in another broad yawn.

"Better?" He murmured, eyes already half closed.

Nami nodded, a feeling of safety encompassing her as she lay there next to him. Yet another yawn. "Good. I'm going back to sleep."

And as if on queue he indeed fell back asleep. The navigator lay there, pressed against him for awhile. His warm body and gentle breathing helped to calm her despite the night noises. She watched him and a light smile played across her lips before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep curled against him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_By StraylightRevelation_

**DISCLAIMER: **One Piece is copyrighted to Eiichiro Oda. I own none of the characters I just write fun stories with them. :3

Nami stirred and moaned lightly as Luffy hovered over her like a cloud. The two were wrapped around one another beneath the blankets. The woman had no idea how this situation had come to be even as their lips met in what was an unbelievable kiss. She would have never guessed that Luffy was such an unbelievable kisser.

A shudder coursed her body and a gentle caress steady the nervous red head. It was eerie for the captain to be as quiet as he was. Nami could only guess it was because he was genuinely focused for the first time since she had met him. It could also be contributed to the fact that they couldn't seem to keep their mouths separate for more than a few seconds at a time.

Her hands found their way up the younger males chest and he leaned into the touch, almost begging for more from the woman even as his own hands wandered down her sides. Both pressed foreword seemingly at the same time until there was literally no space between their bodies arms entwined around one another and legs slid together almost effortlessly as their lips again met. Slender, pale fingers tangled through black locks and a deep moan escaped the woman. As if the parting of her lips the moan brought was his invite the captains tongue slid its way into the womans mouth and began to explore.

She could feel her temperature start to rise as her body became aware of its arousal even as disbelief flowed through her. Nami still couldn't believe she was laying tangled up with Luffy in the midst of some god forsaken forest. And yet, in the very back of her mind she realized this was something she genuinely wanted. There had always been something about the others idiocy and seemingly boundless courage that she liked and being this close to him just felt like the right thing.

A hand caressing between her legs brought her back from her musings with a slight start and she pressed slightly, almost instinctually.

Luffy finally broke his almost endless silence. "Trust me."

It was a partial question and a statement at the same time. Nami threaded her arms around his neck even as the rubbing continued and light pleasure began to thread through her lower half.

"Always."

A light smile worked over his features and he gently nuzzled her before they locked in yet another kiss. Luffy's fingers caressed the thin material of the navigators panties and again she shuddered, only this time it was more out of want than anything else.

Luffy pressed hard against her and again she moaned even as she felt her panties pushed aside and the captain's finger brushed her folds. The navigator's hands traveled down his back, wondering at how muscular he really was all though he didn't always look it. One of his fingers pressed within her and massaged her walls, bringing a gasp from the woman. She clutched his vest and rocked down against the intrusive digit.

Nami's hand traveled down to stroke over his shorts, the material tight over his own arousal. She gently rubbed and it was his turn for a pleasured moan as the heat beneath the thin blanket that blocked them from the rest of the world began to rise.

Their lips again met as the red head unbuttoned the captains shorts to continue her own ministrations. Another deep moan issued from him and he shuddered.

"Nami…" He groaned wantonly.

The sounds of twigs cracking somewhere in the woods and heavy foot falls distracted them suddenly. Luffy tensed lightly, laying down against the woman even as he fumbled to re button his shorts. A flash of fire and screaming flashed through Namis vision and then returned to the two of them laying there weary beneath the blanket. What was happening? There was the sound of footsteps entering the clearing.

Luffy swallowed hard as he lay pressing her protectively down as voices reached them. Again a flash of blood and screaming flashed through the navigators mind and she struggled.

"L-Luffy?" Slight panic began to rise in the woman's throat, all prior feelings evaporating.

The captain tensed like a spring as the footsteps neared. "Stay down and whatever happens Nami…stay RIGHT with me."

She fumbled for her climatact only to find it missing. Panic gripped her even as thick steam began to surround her as Luffy activated gear second.

"Luffy!"

The blanket protecting them suddenly disintegrated and the captain whipped around on the offensive only to be thrown down against the woman hard. She struggled under his weight even as he leapt back up only to be met by a fist yet again. He literally couldn't stand.

Nami stared at the large group of Marines that stood around them, the woods surrounding the clearing now burning. This wasn't Smoker and his crew…it was someone else, someone more dangerous. She watched in pure terror as a tall Marine with his hat pulled down so it covered his eyes stepped forward. An admiral. He back handed Luffy and the boy was thrown like a rag doll, sliding a few feet.

The woman struggled. "Luffy!"

The other staggered to his feet, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth even as the new threat circled him. Nami came forward with the intent of helping him only to here the click of a gun and the feel of cold metal against her temple.

"I suggest you stay where you are." A voice growled dangerously in her ear. The woman wished above all else that she knew what the hell had happened to her climatact.

A cry of pain echoed around the clearing even as Nami watched the Marine start beating the suddenly helpless captain into the ground. Why wasn't he fighting back? Luffy finally managed to throw the other back with a well aimed fussen attack and the two stood a few feet apart for a few moments, glaring death at one another. Luffy was badly bloodied and panting heavily. It was like fighting a wall he couldn't find a weakness and could only barely land hits.

The Marine suddenly turned to Nami even as two others converged on the captain and cuffed him, throwing him to the ground before dragging him over so he knelt in front of the woman. He sneered. "Consider your self lucky, girl. You are about to witness the first super nova to be caught…and executed."

Nami gasped. "E-executed! NO!"

She again searched hopelessly for her climatact even as the marine came up behind the captain, drawing his sword.

"Burn in hell, Mugiwara bastard." He snarled.

Luffy looked to the woman, concern and fear for the others life running through his facial features even as his own demise neared him.

"Nami….!"

The sword sang as it fell upon the boy and all Nami could do was open her mouth and scream.


End file.
